


Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids

by Thewomanwhocounts (Lovelymissmolly)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Birth, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, not sure yet ..., there is a little bit of smut in the first paragraph, there may be more smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Thewomanwhocounts
Summary: The Doctor and The Master have had many encounters but what happens when The Doctor is left with something more as a result of one.





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi chapter story, I just have to write the rest of it :P. I hope everyone enjoys this as this has been a story that I have been wanting to write in the back of my mind for a long while.  
> Also Thank you so much to My awesome friend D_f_m22 for kindly offering to beta the story for me!!

There are times in their lives when The Doctor has just thrown caution to the wind and followed their hearts desire even though they knew they shouldn’t, sometimes they just had to give into what they were feeling even if the people around them would look at them like they were insane. In all honesty when they thought about it they could understand their point of view because of the fact of who their heart always led them to, The Master, it was always The Master, in whatever shape or form they came in. In their third body it had been stolen moments in a closet at Unit, The Doctor pressed up against the shelves as The Master thrust into him at a punishing pace which lead to a very satisfying ending for the both of them. In their seventh it had been frantic movements as the cheetah virus coursed through their bodies making them both feral and rough as they fucked up against a wall of the console room. There were many moments like this in the Doctor’s lives and they couldn’t help but love each and every experience they had with The Master, they could even remember their first fumblings as boys at the academy, so in love and not knowing what their future would bring, falling asleep in a tangled mess of limbs, oh if life could have been that simple. There had been tender loving moments together in the vault, a hope that they could stay like that lingering in their minds before it was cruelly torn away from them on the colony ship. The most recent had been when The Doctor had found herself in the cross-hairs of another scheme of The Master’s, a version of The Master that she knew very well, one who was more than eager to pull a female regeneration of The Doctor into his bed and fuck her senseless, making her feel things she had never felt before but had enjoyed feeling again and again until they had to separate, The Master heading towards the Mondasian Colony ship and The Doctor back to her Tardis to carry on with her life, traveling with her Fam to fantastic new worlds and times.

As she walked back into the Tardis, she headed straight for her room, hanging her jacket on the hook before striping off her clothes, letting them drop to the floor as she walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on and leaving it to warm up as she looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the love marks that were scattered over her skin, although she was a little annoyed by a large one halfway up her neck, she would have to find a way to hide that from Yaz and the others until it no longer showed, not because she was embarrassed by it but because she had no desire to be teased about having a hickey and the questions that would follow it. Stepping into the shower, she let the last couple of days activities wash away from her skin, leaving her feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day, excited to see her Fam again after having left them in Sheffield for the last week.

After a little tidying, The Doctor was fully dressed and ready to go as she wrapped her rainbow scarf around her neck, happy to see that it hid the hickey before she headed back out to the console room and made her way to Sheffield.

She landed on the grass outside of Yaz’s apartment block and within the hour she had all her companions back on the Tardis and they were on their way to new planet. The Doctor had suggested that they attend one of the very first frost fairs on the River Thames and everyone had promptly agreed, excited to dress up for once and experience something on Earth that they couldn’t any-more. Even the Doctor had dressed for the time, stepping out in a dress with a high neck as well as a scarf, dragging her companion’s from one stall to the next, everyone just enjoying themselves immensely before it was time to leave. The next few weeks continued in much the same fashion, The Doctor taking them anywhere they wanted to go and just having a lot of fun with a little bit of saving the universe mixed in.

After one such particular day out, the Doctor, along with Yaz, Ryan and Graham all stumbled back into the Tardis, the latter heading straight to their rooms to sleep as the Doctor sent the Tardis into the time vortex. Once she had done that, The Doctor slowly made her way back to her bedroom before collapsing on her bed as a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her, which was a bit surprising as even though she had had a very busy day that day she normally wouldn’t be feeling this tired. Pushing the thought away, she kicked off her shoes and her coat, pulling a blanket up over her, promptly falling into a deep sleep.

When she woke up it was because of a banging in her head which turned out to be Yaz calling her for breakfast. The Doctor rubbed the sleep from her eyes, confused as to why she had slept long enough to not be the one waking everyone else up as she normally did. Pushing herself up to sitting, she rubbed at her chest which was feeling a little more sensitive than normal, like she had had her bra on too tight or something, it was probably because she slept in it so without much more thought she slipped it off, feeling relief instantly. She wrapped a fluffy dressing gown around herself and walked towards the kitchen, yawning loudly as she joined the others around the table. They all had different levels of surprise etched on their faces all directed at the disheveled looking Timelord who had just joined them.  
Picking up a piece of toast, she bit into it slowly before realizing that everyone was staring at her.

“What ?” She mumbled as she continued to chew on her toast.

Yaz smiled softly at the Doctor before responding. “Sorry, it’s just we have never seen you in a dressing gown before, you are always up and ready to go before us.”

“I was tired after yesterday and I overslept.” The Doctor shrugged her shoulders, sipping at the cup of tea in front of her before thinking better of it when her stomach almost instantly started to churn. “I was actually thinking we could stay on the Tardis today, have a relaxing day reading or playing games, watching movies, what ever you want to do really. I will join you guys later though if that is alright, I have a few things i need to catch up on.”

“That sounds like a nice idea after yesterday.” Ryan commented, already thinking about what games he could try on The Doctor’s playstation that she had given him free range on.

Graham grinned at the idea, nodding in agreement. “I have been wanting to catch up on my reading.”

The Doctor forced a bright smile onto her face as everyone agreed to the quiet day in, while she found herself having to push down the feeling that she was going to be sick in front of them all if she didn’t leave soon.

The only one who seemed to notice that The Doctor was not acting like herself was Yaz, who leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Are you sure you’re alright Doc, you look a little green.”

The Doctor nodded before responding quietly. “I’m alright, just a little under the weather, i think I’m just fighting a cold, I will be right as rain after a day’s rest.”

“If you’re sure?

“I’m sure, don’t worry about me, just go and have fun.”

“Okay Doctor, but call me if you need me.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” 

The Doctor stood up and walked as quickly as she possibly could without running until she was back in her room, locking the door after her before rushing into the bathroom and emptying her meager stomach contents into the toilet, eventually just dry heaving as her stomach continued to turn even though she had nothing left in her stomach.

When she finally felt that she could move away from the toilet, The Doctor raised herself up on unsteady legs, scrubbing her face clean as she stared at herself in the mirror trying to ignore the niggling feeling in the back of her mind that all these symptom led to one thing and one thing only, that she was pregnant.


	2. Six Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter !! And so quickly ( I normally take forever to write stories but I am loving this one far too much.)  
> Anyway thank you all for all the Kudos and Comments, they make me so happy and make me a better writer !!  
> And Thank you again to My Awesome Friend D_f_m22 for Betaing this chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and if you have ideas of things that you might want to see in this story then send them my way :D

The Doctor pulled up her shirt slowly, placing her hand on her still flat stomach, noticing immediately that what was normally a little bit squishy to the touch felt harder. She then ran her hand slowly over her stomach, a small jolt of shock going up her spine as her stomach started to curve at just below the waistband of her pants. Slipping her pants down, she felt her hearts beat faster in her chest as she looked side on in the mirror, seeing what to her could only be a baby bump, albeit a very small bump but she knew her body and to her that could only be one thing. She stepped back in shock, almost tripping over her pants which were down around her knees. Quickly pulling them up and her shirt down, The Doctor moved backwards until her back hit the tile wall with a soft thud, her brain trying to work through all the symptoms that went with pregnancy, making a mental check-list which she quickly went through as her body slid down the wall until she found herself sitting on the floor. 

Number one on the list, Fatigue. Well she was still feeling tired after getting her normal four hours sleep, Check.

Number two, the dreaded Nausea, throwing up after drinking a little bit of tea certainly covered that, Check. 

Number three, Mood Swings. She could probably say yes to this as well, it’s not like she had been super mean or anything but at breakfast with the other’s she had been feeling grumpy which was so unlike her, she normally was up long before her companions and was unnaturally bubbly for that time in the morning, Yaz, Ryan and Graham had even commented on how it was weird for someone to be that bubbly and excited in the mornings, So Check.

Number four, Sensitive breasts. Even though when she woke up this morning her bra had been hurting her and she only found relief when she removed it, The Doctor knew that she needed to be sure. She pushed a hand under her own shirt and squeezed her breasts one after the other, flinching each time at how tender they were, so yet another Check off of her list. There were more to the check-list but once The Doctor had already ticked off those four she knew there was no point in continuing, there was real only one thing that she could do. 

Pulling the fluffy dressing gown tight around herself, She rummaged around in her pockets until she found her sonic, making sure to keep it on hand as she she weaved her way to the console room. She was beyond glad that the Tardis seemed to be giving her a path that was keeping her away from the others for the time being, because in all honesty she had no idea what she would do if one of them bumped into her right now but she had a feeling she might burst into tears as she could already feel tears welling up behind her eyes as a mixture of panic and worry washed over her.  
Reaching the console room, The Doctor took a second to catch her breath before turning to the display screen. With a flick of her wrist she waved the sonic up and down her body slowly, making sure to scan her whole body from head to toe. Once the scan was complete, she sent the information to the screen and waited for it to load, drumming her fingers against the console as she stared impatiently at the stupid little galifreyian symbols that were scattered all over the screen as it worked through every detail of her scan until it finally had a result.

When it finally popped up the display looked pretty similar to the one that she had seen when she was trying to scan Amy all those years ago but this one showed a definite answer as it glowed bright red, the word positive in large letters over the visual scan of her body which was also glowing right in spot where her abdomen was. The Doctor gulped slowly as she subconsciously placed her hands over her stomach, suddenly aware of how real it had just all become. A few tears fell down her cheeks which she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand as she continued to read the information that was mostly written in galifreyian, such as how far along she was and how her body and the baby were fairing so far, it was all good from what she could tell, the baby was healthy and growing at a good rate, traveling hadn’t affected it which she was glad for. 

Even though she felt terrified and so many other mixed up emotions in that moment, a soft smile fell across her face as she gently stroked her stomach but the moment was broken by the loud footsteps of one of her companions in the hallway just off of the console room. In a panic, the Doctor quickly transferred the data on the screen to a personal one in her room, making sure it was not going to accidentally be brought up anyone other than herself before deleting it. As an added measure, The Doctor hid herself under the console until she could no longer hear the footsteps, she knew she was being foolish, but she needed time to process everything and even though she loved all of her Fam sometimes they were just too smart and she didn’t need them figuring things out until she had gotten things straight in her own head.

Silently moving from her hiding spot, The Doctor ran back to her room as quickly and quietly as she possibly could, locking the door after herself before she curled up on her bed, her hand gently resting over where she now knew her baby was resting. Thousands of thoughts were racing through her head in that moment, like how was going to hide her pregnancy from her Fam and other people she might meet, does she need to stop traveling, will she even cope with being a single mum and many more but most of all should she tell Koschei that she was pregnant with his child. She knew that if Missy was here still she would be ecstatic with the fact that the Doctor was carrying her child but she wasn’t sure how her previous regeneration would cope. She knew they had a bit of a strained relationship at times while he was in that body, they still loved each other like they always did, no matter what bodies they had but she also knew they couldn’t be together as he was too damaged and bitter in that body but she couldn’t help but wish in her hearts that they could be a family, even though she knew it was impossible. 

With all these kind of thoughts running through her head, she found herself struggling to catch her breath as her hearts raced at almost double their normal rate. Realizing that she was having a panic attack, The Doctor rolled herself onto her back and forced herself to take deep breaths in and out. Placing her hands on her stomach, she focused her thoughts on the baby, making herself imagine how it would feel to hold to the tiny baby in her arms and what they might look like, the little tufts of golden blonde hair on their head and brown or maybe green eyes, no matter what though they would be gorgeous, she was sure of it. It took awhile but she eventually calmed down enough that she was able to sit up and take in her surroundings, her brain calmly informing her that she would need to clean her room or else risk falling in the night. 

Slipping off the bed, The Doctor worked methodically through her room, putting all the clothes on the floor into a laundry basket to be cleaned, no matter if they were clean or dirty before moving onto the piles of books she had in towers on the floor, by her bed and in many other places. She placed them all into one of the many bookshelves in the room, continuing to clean until the room was almost spotless, having even changed her sheets. Feeling that she herself now needed to be cleaned, she hopped into the shower and scrubbed herself clean, taking extra time to work on the knots in her hair. Clean and feeling the most relaxed she had felt all day, The Doctor let her hair dry into its natural waves, pulling on a pair of blue stripped pjs and another fluffy dressing gown, this one had cat ears on the hood this time which made her chuckle.

Knowing she couldn’t put it off any longer, mainly because the others would be getting suspicious about her absence, The Doctor took a moment to compose herself before she walked out of her room in search of her companions. Finding Yaz in the media room, she settled down on the opposite end of the purple couch that she had bought specifically for the room, loving how comfortable it was to sleep on when she just needed a short nap.

Biting her bottom lip, she nudged Yaz’s shoulder playfully, wanting to find out what the young woman was watching. “Whatcha watching Yaz?”

Yaz jumped at The Doctor’s voice having been distracted by her own thoughts but she quickly came back to reality and turned towards The Doctor, smiling brightly at her.

“Sorry, what did ya ask me Doc, I was away with the fairies.”

“I was just wondering what you were watching, it looks interesting if not a bit dark.”

“Oh the show? It’s actually really good, It’s called The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.”

“Sabrina, oh do you mean like Sabrina the teenage witch ? Melissa Joan Heart is an absolute dear.”

Yaz chuckles at her friend’s comment before shaking her head.  
“It’s sort of like that but this one is based more on the original Archie comics where Sabrina is still a teenage witch but her family is part of the church of the night and Sabrina is being tricked into signing her name in the book of Satan, it’s really commplicated but you will love it I am sure of it, here I will start at the beginning so you can understand it all.”

She grabbed the control and flipped it back to the first episode of the first season, watching the Doctor whose eyes were now firmly focused on the screen, watching as all the teenagers were at the movies, jumping in surprise only a tiny bit thank goodness when a woman that looked a lot like Missy came onto the television. She chuckled softly and shook her head. It seemed she was never going to get away from thinking about Koschei today, especially if this woman was going to be a main character in this show.


	3. 12 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally another Chapter, sorry for the wait guys , I had no motivation to write and now I have heaps so you may see some more chapters up sooner rather than later, I have almost finished the next chapter after all, so enjoy this slightly longer chapter and tell me what you think.
> 
> Also thank you as always to my friend and beta the lovely D_f_m22 for reading over this chapter and telling me that it was good enough to post :P

The Doctor had spent a good portion of her night while her companions were sleeping hunting through her extensive wardrobe, trying to find clothes that would hide her now slightly more obvious baby bump, searching through racks and racks of clothes to find anything that would be remotely her style and actually had the ability to hide her stomach. After all the hours of searching she had found only a few different items that she thought she should be able to work into her wardrobe. The first two were different styled rainbow sweaters which were oversized enough that she would be able to hide her bump behind them for a little while, which would give her more time to plan her next moves and the other item was a pair of pants that reached down to her ankles but had decent stretch in the waist. She wouldn’t be needing those yet but she had them now for when she did.

Kneeling on the floor of her own bedroom with the clothes spread out around her, The Doctor stares at them as she slowly rubs her hand over her baby bump, humming happily to herself.

“All that work and Mummy only came back with was two sweaters and some pants, ah well I am sure they will work for now.” She spoke softly to the baby as she folded the clothes into a pile. She knew it was silly to speak to them, it wasn’t like they could hear her yet but it felt good to be able to actually allow herself to relax and acknowledge her pregnancy, after all she was constantly hiding it from everybody as soon as she steps out of her bedroom door.

Placing the now folded clothes in a drawer, she flopped herself onto the bed pushing her hands under her shirt so she could touch the bare skin of her belly, drawing little patterns in it until she fell asleep, determined to get at least a few hours of zzz’s before the others woke up.

*---------------------------------------* 

She was up and dressed before everyone else had stumbled into the kitchen, wearing one of the sweaters which gratefully did hide her stomach. This was unusual as for the last six weeks she had been struggling to wake this early because as soon as she did she would end up emptying the previous night’s dinner into the toilet and the smell of food had made her gag afterwards. But today she was feeling energetic and happy, no sign of her morning sickness anywhere as she cooked up everyone’s favourite breakfasts, plating them just as they all stumbled through the door, tired eyed but thankfully fully dressed.

As each person sat down at the table, she put their plate in front of them. Yaz had the Blueberry Pancakes with syrup, Ryan had Eggs Benedict and for Graham she had cooked a Full English Breakfast, knowing that he couldn’t complain about the lack of food after he had eaten that.

Everyone stared down at their plates and then up at the Doctor, confused as to the food in front of them. Graham ended up being the first to ask what the food was about.

“Um Doc, don’t mean to be rude but why have you cook us all of our favourite foods, do you have something bad to tell us and you thought food might soften the blow ?”

The Doctor looks at him surprised for a second before she shook her head in response.

“No of course not Graham, it’s because I wanted everyone to have a good meal before we go on a trip today and also in a way of a thank you, mainly a thank you for putting up with me being cranky in the mornings over the last six weeks, I just hadn’t been sleeping well but I think that is behind me now.”

The Doctor grinned brightly and placed her own plate of scrambled eggs and bowl of dried oats and yoghurt mixed together on the table, sitting down at the table and picking up her fork.

“Oh no worries Doc, we all have times like that, we are just glad that you are sleeping better. Right guys?” He said as he looked at Yaz and Ryan who had already started eating their food so their mouths were full and couldn’t answer with words but both hummed in agreement.

“Thanks Fam, you are the best.” The Doctor answered softly, glad that they weren’t mad at her for being grumpy at times recently, she really hadn’t been sleeping well, waking up at odd times during her night feeling like she was going to be sick. She started to shovel the eggs into her mouth , humming happily at the taste as she quickly finished that plate and then moved onto the bowl of food.

The whole Fam finished their breakfasts pretty quickly, the boys refusing to let the Doctor wash the dishes after she had cooked everything so she allowed herself to relax for a second as Yaz moved into the chair next to her.

“Love the rainbows Doctor, where did you find that sweater ?”

The Doctor grinned at her friend, fingering the ends of her left sleeve nervously.

“Oh I found it in the wardrobe, I thought it would be nice to have a bit of a change and this kind of jumped out at me and I mean literally jumped, I think the Tardis threw it at me as it came flying and hit me in the face...”

Yaz couldn’t help but laugh at her story, The Doctor following not long after, their giggling getting loud enough that both Ryan and Graham turned around to see what was happening.

“What’s so Funny ?” Ryan asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Nothing !” Yaz and The Doctor spoke in unison before dissolving into another fit of laughter.

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked at Graham shaking his head before they both went back to their job.

When they finally stopped giggling, the boys had just finished with the dishes and were sitting down around the table again, looking eagerly at the Doctor to find out where she had planned to take them for the day.

“So where are we going Doc.” Graham questioned.

“ Well I thought we could have a little shopping trip, I know of this awesome little market city on the planet Praxidike.”

 

*---------------------------------------* 

 

It had been supposed to be a fun and safe trip The Doctor thought to herself, she had no knowledge of any bad things that had happened on the planet, she thought it would be safe for her to visit and she wouldn’t be risking her unborn child with some crazy adventures but boy had she been wrong. Of course there had been some alien threat and unfortunately it had been one she had hoped she would never have to see so soon after the colony ship but as soon as she saw the cybermen, Mondasian cybermen to boot, her hearts had dropped to her stomach and she had felt like she wanted to throw up, she was grateful she didn’t but an intense fear overwhelmed her for a second before she had to put on her game face and do what she does best.

Her and the Fam had turned tail and ran, trying to get far enough ahead of them so they could hide and work out a plan, trying to dodge the constant stream of shots coming from their head beams. At one point when she thought she was far enough ahead, she turned around slightly just as laser beam hit the ground close to her feet, the beam slicing through part of her jacket and narrowly missing her stomach. At the time it hadn’t hit her immediately as her brain was focused on defeating the cybermen and she did, she destroyed them by sending a signal through the air which fried their circuits , something that only affected cyber technology which the locals were grateful for. But as she was walking back to the Tardis with her team she felt a panic attack coming on, her hearts were racing much faster than normal, she felt like she was going to be sick and her hands were trembling uncontrollably and the only way she was hiding that from her companions was by clenching her hands into fists so tightly that she was sure that she would have crescent shape marks on the palms of her hands if she looked.

Pushing open the door , everyone filed in one after the other into the Tardis, The Doctor heading straight to the console and sending them back into the void.

“Hey Doc, I’m going to make sure Ryan’s wrist is only sprained and then I think we all need some rest and that means you too.” Graham said to the tired looking figure that was The Doctor who was currently gripping onto the Tardis console tightly.

The Doctor turned around, having forced a soft genuine looking smile onto her face and nodded at Graham. “Don’t worry i plan to sleep the whole night away , now you guys go and rest, I will see you in the morning...”

She turned back around and fiddled with some buttons, waiting until she heard their footsteps far enough away that she could actually allow the fear to grip her completely. Her shaky legs decided to give way and she fell to the floor with a loud enough thump that Yaz who had left later than the boys could hear. At the sound she turned back and rushed into the console room, finding the Doctor sitting on the floor, her knees pressed to her chest and head in her hands, rocking slowly as she spoke in a language that she couldn’t understand, not noticing that she was there.

She placed her hand on The Doctor’s knee, causing her to flinch in surprise as she looked up at Yaz with red rimmed eyes that had obviously been crying.

“What are you doing here Yaz, I thought you had gone to bed.”

“Well I heard a noise and was worried about you so i came back to check on you.”

“Oh...” The Doctor rubbed her hands over her face as she tried not to look back up at Yaz.

“Doctor... what’s wrong, I want to help you and I can’t do that unless you tell me.”

The Doctor shook her head in response, refusing to speak to her in that moment because she knew she would blurt everything out if she did.

Yaz ran her fingers through the Timelord’s hair and then down to her back, rubbing circles into it slowly.

“Come on Doctor, I won’t judge you if that is what you are worried about, I just want to help you, after all that’s what friends are for.”

The Doctor looked up at Yaz again before throwing herself at Yaz and holding her close, burying her face against Yaz’s shoulder as she spoke quickly, not really making much sense as she spoke in unfinished sentences.

“I shouldn’t have, Needed to be more, could have lost, I can’t I just can’t.”

Yaz pulled the Doctor close to her and rubbed her back slowly, just doing what she could to calm her friend down.

“What could you have lost Doctor ?”

She shook her head against Yaz’s shoulder, finding it hard to verbalize with all the emotions tearing through her body at that moment.

“Were you worried about losing one of us or all of us?”

The Doctor pulled back and shook her head again. “No, I have learnt a while ago to never worry about you guys, you are very smart and resourceful and more often then not you three have been the ones to save me.”

“What is it then Doc?”

The Doctor sat awkwardly on the floor, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she stared at Yaz, trying to decide whether or not to actually tell her, it would be nice to have someone to talk to about these things, someone to help her.

“I could have lost my baby.” She whispered softly to Yaz, finding it hard to bring any strength to her words as it was scary to admit it.

“Sorry Doctor, can you say that again, I am not sure if I heard you correctly.”

“I could have lost my baby.” She said louder and more clear, making sure this time that Yaz had heard her clearly.

It took Yaz a few seconds to truly comprehend what The Doctor had just admitted, her brain ticking over slowly as she tried to figure out how to respond, The Doctor looked terrified so she did what she always did when a friend was scared, she wrapped her arms around the Time-lady and pulled her in close.

“Are you pregnant Doctor?”

The Doctor nodded quickly, biting her bottom lip as a wave of relief washed over her at the fact that she had told someone else, she wasn’t alone in knowledge of her child now.

“How is that possible Doc?”

The Doctor blushed slightly, clearing her throat as she spoke.”Well, the usual way, I had sex with someone, I’m not a monk or someone who abstains from sex.”

Yaz shook her head, trying not to laugh at The Doctor’s response. “No, what i mean is when and who did you sleep with?”

“Oh, it was that time when I left you three in Sheffield for about two weeks around about three months ago, I uh bumped into a ex of mine and well, he decided to thoroughly enjoy my female form as he was so used to me being male and it was a bit of a novelty for him. I wanted to enjoy it with him too, it was as much a novelty to me as it was to him, I just didn’t think about the possibility of getting pregnant at the time, as it is rare on Gallifrey to give birth, most Gallifreyian’s are loomed. I am one of the few natural born children, so thinking about it now, of course when I get my first female body I would be able to conceive a child easily, I just didn’t think about it as I’ve only ever been male before this and my body couldn’t do this then... Oh Rassilon I am a idiot...” The Doctor’s brain was racing at the realization of how stupid she had been not to even think it was a possibility, especially for her.

She looked up sheepishly at her friend who just smiled softly at her, rubbing her back gently in a soothing motion.

“You’re not a Idiot Doc, you just made an innocent mistake, one that a lot of woman have made. I must say though that I have so many more questions about your Ex and who exactly he is but for now I only have one that I would like you to answer and answer honestly. Do you want the baby ?”

“Yes.” The Doctor answered without hesitation.

“Glad to hear that, because i am sure you will be an amazing mum. Can I ask though, what had you in such a panic before, I mean other than us fighting Cybermen ?”

The Doctor shrugged off her coat and held it up so that Yaz could see the rather large tear in it. “This did, a Cyberman got close enough to me that it’s laser beam sliced through my coat, narrowly missing my stomach...”

“Oh Doctor...you are alright though aren’t you, you did actually get hit anywhere?”

“Physically I am fine, I just... I just panicked at the thought that I could have lost my baby and how do I keep them safe when I am constantly getting shot at, I mean an innocent little trip to a junk planet ended with my insides getting rearranged by a sonic mine, if I had been pregnant at the time the baby wouldn’t have survived, I barely survived.” The Doctor sighed sadly, slipping her hands under her sweater so she could rub her stomach a little bit more closely.

“Yaz...I don’t know what to do, what do I do?”

The younger woman pursed her lips together in thought. “Maybe we should talk to Graham and -“

“No, they can’t know Yaz, I don’t want anyone to know.” The Doctor interrupted before Yaz could finish her sentence.

“I know though Doctor.” 

The Doctor sighed again, resting her head on her knees. “I am glad you know, but I hadn’t planned to tell you or anyone yet, I mean don’t get me wrong I am glad I have told you now I just... I need some more time to figure out what my next step is because I can’t carry on like this, not in my condition but I also don’t know how to stop...”

Yaz pressed a kiss to The Doctor’s forehead, rubbing her friend’s back again slowly. “Okay, we won’t tell Ryan and Graham but you will have to eventually. Don’t worry though Doc, I am here for you, whatever you need and I will help you figure this out, because you are the best person I know and I am happy to be considered as one of your friends.

The Time-lady looked up at her friend and smiled a soft but grateful smile.

“Now come on Doctor, lets get you to bed, you need to get as much rest as possible, you're growing a little person.”

She nodded in reply, tiredly forcing her body up off the floor and with the help of Yaz made it to her bedroom.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she toed off her shoes and slid off her sweater, throwing it on a chair with her jacket before she curled up on her bed.

Yaz was just just about to disappear from the room when she heard The Doctor call her name.

“Yaz?”

“Yes Doctor?”

She looked up at her friend , feeling a bit shy about asking her what she wanted to ask her friend.

“Would you be willing to stay and just hold me as I fall asleep? I just need a hug from a friend after the day I’ve had.”

Yaz nodded, kicking off her shoes and removing her own jacket before she slipped into bed next to her, wrapping her arms around The Doctor.

The Doctor rested her head against her friend’s shoulder and closed her eyes as she let her body relax. 

“Hey Doc?”

“Yes Yaz?”

“Your baby is going to be one lucky child, having you as a parent.”

She smiled into Yaz’s shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately.


	4. 18 weeks Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the chapter that I wrote rather quickly after the last one and wanted to post once I had finished the next chapter but alas that one is causing me writers block !!! SO i thought I should post this chapter and see what you guys think and if you have any suggestions of things you would like to see in the next chapter which will be a continuation of this chapter ( No time jump.)  
> But as always I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am going to be trying my hardest to get the next chapter written very soon!!
> 
> Thank you yet again to my amazing friend and Beta D_f_m22. (Psst if you haven't read her fanfics you really should, they are so perfect !!!)

“Doctor, you need to tell the boys about the baby.”

The Doctor who was sitting cross legged on the bed, looked up from her book and stared at Yaz incredulously, not wanting to do anything of the sort. Pushing her reading glasses up off the tip of her nose, she placed the pregnancy book she had been reading down on top of a pile of books of a similar nature that she had been working through over the last couple of days. 

“And why do I need to do that Yaz ?”

Yaz let out an annoyed sound, finding herself getting very frustrated by The Doctor’s attitude recently, she knew that it was only because she was scared but they were coming to a point that even with her help, she wouldn’t be able to hide the pregnancy for much longer.

“Because your baby bump is starting to become far too obvious to even hide behind your oversized sweaters.”

The Doctor looked down at her rounded belly which at eighteen weeks pregnant was protruding more than she had hoped it would on her tiny frame. The boys had in fact recently noticed that she was a little bit bigger than she had been before but she had told them it was just because she was actually eating three square meals a day and often snack’s in between, so she just had some added fat on her body and they had left it at that, not wanting to offend The Doctor in anyway when she had been so good to them.

“It’s fine, I’ve still got a little bit of room in them, I don’t need to tell them yet .” The Doctor responded, knowing she was being silly but she really did not want to tell the boys yet.

“It’s not fine though Doctor, you’ve got me coming into your room at odd hours everyday and the boys think that we are hooking up or something.”

“Hooking up ?” She looked quizzically at Yaz, making Yaz remember that she was in fact an alien, no matter what she looked like, she wasn’t from earth.

“They think we are dating Doctor, seeming as I am sneaking in here at odd hours and you have banned everyone except me from entering your room.”

“That’s only because-“

“I know its only because you have a lot of things in this room that make it obvious that you are pregnant, but Doctor, this is starting to drive me crazy.”

“Well I can just tell them we are not dating and that will fix that problem.”

“No!” Yaz said rather loudly, making The Doctor jump in surprise.

“Doctor, you can’t delay this much longer, the boys need to hear it from you and if you do delay it, they will probably find out themselves, they aren’t dumb.”

The Doctor sat staring at Yaz for a good minute before she jumped up onto her feet, her glasses falling onto the bed as she slipped on her boots and pulled on her coat, heading straight to the bedroom door without another word.

“Doctor, where are you going?”

“Out!”

“What do you mean out ?”

“I mean I am going to land the Tardis and you and the boys are going to stay here while I go for a walk, on my own. I need to think and I can’t do this right here right now, I need time alone.”

Slamming the door open, she left a stunned Yaz staring at the spot where she was a moment before and headed for the console room. Yaz eventually followed, getting into the console room as the Tardis landed with a thud.

The Doctor sighed, having calmed down a little. “I’m sorry Yaz , I just need to do this on my own please.”

“It’s alright Doctor, I will keep the boys distracted while you are gone. Just promise me that you will be careful and keep yourself and the little one safe.”

The Doctor looked up at Yaz and gave her a short nod. “I promise I will keep us both safe and if I need help, I have your number.” She said as she pulled her own cellphone out of her jacket pocket before dropping it back in again a second later.

“I’ll see you soon Doc.”

“Yeah, see you soon Yaz.” 

 

*---------------------------------------* 

 

She had been walking along the beach, kicking at the sand for the last hour, her coat blowing in the breeze, The Doctor having unbuttoned it as it had been too tight around her stomach. She was not really aware of her surroundings as her mind was racing through every possibility and consequence of what her future actions could lead to. She was so distracted by these thoughts that she did not see the large rock poking out of the sand until she was already on her way towards the ground or she would have been if two strong , black gloved hands hadn’t stopped her decent. The Doctor was gently placed back on her feet by these hands and when she looked up at the stranger she realized he wasn’t a stranger at all, he was in fact very familiar to her.

The Doctor had in fact looked up into the eyes of The Master himself, a very young Master compared to Missy but still The Master nonetheless. He was wearing the black suit with the high collar and oh the god awful goatee of his which she had to admit she had always kind of loved , especially seeing it now in all it’s glory after not having seen it for a very long time. She realized that she had just been there staring at him for a good minute when he spoke, shaking her out of her thoughts.

“Are you alright My Dear, you should have really been watching where you were going.” As he looked into her eyes himself, a hint of recognition sparkled in his eyes which traveled up and down her body, lingering on her center before looking back at her face.

“Theta?”

The Doctor’s hearts sped up at hearing her childhood nickname and she smiled a bright smile, directed right at The Master.

“Hello Koschei.”

“Well you look very female and uh ...pregnant ?”

The Doctor ran her hands over her belly and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, they were both a bit of a surprise, I mean I wasn’t aiming for female but I’m rather enjoying it, being female I mean, being pregnant is...tiring.”

The Master smiled at The Doctor, a smile she had missed seeing, a smile that only she ever saw, which made her hearts leap in her chest.

“Well, I should be saying congratulations either way and I must say you carry being female and pregnant very well.”

“I think that was a compliment, I am taking it as one either way.”

“It was a compliment Dear Doctor, but don’t get used to them, you have just caught me off guard that is all.”

The Doctor’s grin widened and she chuckled, The Master joining in after a while until it elapsed into companionable silence, the two friends just enjoying being around each other for a moment.

“So Doctor, I have to ask who is the lucky or possibly unlucky sod who got you pregnant ?”

She bit her bottom lip and looked at The Master sheepishly. “I really shouldn’t say...”

The Master’s face dropped for a second to her stomach and then back up to her face before letting out a groan of understanding.

“It’s mine is it?”

“I...Well...Yes, yes it is but from far in your future and you really shouldn’t know about it yet...you don’t even know about it in the future.”

“Ah, passing ships in the night in a way then?”

“Well in a way it was, but it was more like three days, maybe four...”

“Oh so I got to thoroughly enjoy this body then ?”

The Doctor blushed and had to look away from The Master for a second to hide her embarrassment.

“Yes... quite thoroughly.” She said, clearing her throat afterwards.

The Master moved his hand out, hovering it over her stomach, unsure whether he was allowed to touch, not wanting to upset The Doctor if he wasn’t which was a weird feeling for him, he always cared for The Doctor no matter their body but this just felt so precious so he didn’t want to ruin things.

“May I?”

The Doctor gently took The Master’s gloved hand, pinching the glove at the tip of the middle finger and pulling it off. She pocketed the glove and then moved his hand onto the top of her baby bump. The Master smiled softly at being able to touch where their child lay, his thumb stroking her stomach through the fabric. 

Without any warning The Master moved his hand off of her stomach and slipped it around her hand, squeezing it gently.

“Come on My Dear Doctor, you have walked pretty far from your Tardis I am guessing so I think you need a nice cup of tea and some biscuits and maybe we can talk a little more.”

“Alright, but you know I am going to have to make you forget whatever happens today, just to make sure to secure the time-line. I am not risking losing the little one because you decide you don’t want a child, because that would also be a paradox and I am not in the mood to deal with that kind of thing.”

“Understood Doctor.”

 

*---------------------------------------* 

 

The Master had taken her back to his ship and had plied her with Tea and biscuits, even digging through his cupboards to find a packet of custard creams that had been sitting in there for a while but were still perfectly good. After making sure The Doctor was well fed, he had pulled her onto the couch with him and they had just lain there together, The Doctor dozing off as The Master stroked her stomach tenderly.

They had talked for a little while after she had awoken, The Doctor answering as honestly as she could all his questions until she had said it was time for her to get back to her Tardis and her companions, having been away from them for far too long already.

The Master was reluctant to let her go but instead of arguing, he just insisted that he dropped her back near her Tardis. The Doctor agreed and when it came time for them to part, she stopped him in the door way, holding his hands.

“I am sorry Koschei... but I am going to have to block your memories of this until after the little one is conceived.”

The Master sighed sadly but nodded in understanding, not wanting to lose the baby either, even if he never got to meet them until he was much older.

“It’s alright Theta, do what you must.”

The Doctor cupped The Master’s cheek, brushing her thumb along his goatee. She leaned up slightly and pressed her lips to his as her fingers went to his temples, his eyes closing as they kissed, creating a link between their minds. She kissed him slowly as she worked at building a wall around today’s memories in particular, making sure he wouldn’t be able to break into it until the appointed time. She pulled her lips away from his as she placed the last brick in its place, lowering her hands away from his temples as she quickly stepped away and left The Master’s Tardis.

When The Master eventually opened his eyes, he had no memory of what had happened that day, nothing but the ghost like feeling of soft lips on his and the fact that someone had taken one of his gloves.

 

*---------------------------------------* 

The Doctor had rushed back to the Tardis after that, determined to not let her fears rule her and to tell the boys that she was pregnant, knowing that they deserved to know.

She quickly opened the door and closed it just as quick as a cool breeze was picking up. When she turned around she was confronted by three worried companions who had thought that she had gotten lost or something and had been just about to head out on a rescue trip to find her.

“Where were-” Graham started to ask before his eyes fell onto The Doctor’s open jacket, the bump she had been hiding from them now there in perfect view.

Both Ryan and Graham stared at The Doctor’s stomach with slack jaws, trying to comprehend what they were seeing.

The Doctor looked at the two of them confused by their expressions until she looked over to Yaz who was trying not to giggle and was pointing at her jacket, her jacket that was wide open and not hiding anything.

“Oh...huh well I guess the cat is out of the bag then.”

“Doc, are you pregnant?” Graham blurted out.

“No, I just had a big lunch.” The Doctor said slightly sarcastic before her expression softened.

“Sorry, that wasn’t really nice and I haven’t been really nice recently either, I have been hiding it from you two for the last couple of months, the fact that I am...pregnant.”

“Doctor, why didn’t you tell us” Ryan asked softly, still finding it hard to believe that The Doctor was pregnant even though the evidence was right in front of him.

She looked at her feet, running her hands over her baby bump. “I was scared, scared that I would lose what we have, scared that you wouldn’t want to travel with me anymore, you guys are my family and I would be lost without you.”

The Doctor looked up at her companions and couldn’t stop the tears that started streaming down her face, all the stress and anxiety that she had been feeling finally finding its outlet. She soon found herself squashed in the middle of a four person hug, each member of her Fam wrapped around her, making her feel safer than she had felt in a long while.

 

“We will never leave you for a thing like this, you are stuck with us.”

The Doctor smiled softly at their deceleration, hugging everyone a little tighter back until they eventually pulled apart, each one of them smiling brightly.

“I’ve gotta ask though Doc, whose baby is it, I mean other than yours, It’s not Yaz’s is it?”Ryan questioned.

Yaz spluttered and The Doctor burst into giggles, tears of laughter falling down her cheeks as she shook her head. “No Ryan, it is not Yaz’s, for many reasons other than the fact that it is not biologically possible, I am not some weird alien who can reproduce with another female, although there are some that can, but anyway, I still need to sleep with a male counter part to create a baby. and besides like Yaz has told you most likely many times now, we are not dating, we are just best friends, just like how I am your friend Ryan.”

“You told her earlier though didn’t you Doc?” Graham asked softly, his arms crossed in front of him.

“I did but that’s only because she caught me in the middle of a panic attack, I hadn’t planned to tell anyone, I really didn’t want anyone to know because I was scared and be grateful it was neither of you two that had found me as I made her life a living hell at time, I can’t thank you enough Yaz.”

“You can thank me by bringing that baby safely into this universe and making me Auntie Yaz.”

The Doctor chuckled and nodded in agreement. “That sounds fair, so that’s Auntie Yaz, Uncle Ryan and Granddad Graham, you guys alright with that ?”

Her three companions all grinned from ear to ear .

“I don’t think we could ask for anything better. Now come on young ones, lets go and have some dinner.” Graham said as he turned away, walking out of the console room.“You and your stomach Granddad.” She could hear Ryan muttering as he followed not far behind Graham.

“You coming Doctor?” Yaz asked as she started to head to the doorway.

“Yeah I will be there soon, I will just get us off of this planet and back into the time vortex .”

“Alright, I will make sure to save you some of whatever Graham is making, just don’t be too long .”

“I won’t be. ” The Doctor answered brightly, humming happily as she fiddled with the controls of the Tardis, just about to pull the lever when she heard a loud knocking coming from the front door of the Tardis.

Furrowing her eyebrows together she walked tentatively to the door and opened it slowly, her eyes falling on a dark figure who was leaning against the front of the Tardis, flashing her that same grin that always seemed to make her hearts melt.

“Hello Doctor.”


	5. 18 weeks Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me forever to post, life has been hectic, I just started a new job and had to work the easter rush, I had writers block and i have also been packing up my room to move again so yeah life has been hectic. I am unsure when I will get the next chapter up after this, they may be a little sporadic for the next two months until we are settled in our new home but I promise to continue writing.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, I hope it is alright... also there is a lot of kissing in this chapter . hehehe
> 
> (Updated) I have had some very helpful comments which helped me fix up where i went wrong with grammar etc in this chapter so i hope I have fixed everything this time . haha serves me right for not getting my beta to check this chapter and not triple checking it myself.

Previously: 

“You coming Doctor?” Yaz asked as she started to head to the doorway.

“Yeah I will be there soon, I will just get us off of this planet and back into the time vortex.”

“Alright, I will make sure to save you some of whatever Graham is making, just don’t be too long .”

“I won’t be. ” The Doctor answered brightly, humming happily as she fiddled with the controls of the Tardis, just about to pull the lever when she heard a loud knocking coming from the front door of the Tardis.

Furrowing her eyebrows together she walked tentatively to the door and opened it slowly, her eyes falling on a dark figure who was leaning against the front of the Tardis, flashing her that same grin that always seemed to make her hearts melt.

“Hello Doctor.” 

Now:

“Well I see you got your memory back then.” The Doctor said as she pulled the door closed behind her, wrapping her coat tightly around her body to keep herself warm against the now biting cold wind. She looked into the eyes of The Master, her Master, her child’s father and sighed softly, unsure what emotions she was feeling in that moment.

“Yes indeed, it was a bit of a surprise when they came back, I was a total softie back then.” The Master stared back at The Doctor, total silence enveloping the both of them as they just looked at one another.

“Uh we should probably-“

Before she could finish her sentence The Doctor found herself pressed against the Tardis, no space in between the two of them anymore as The Master attacked her mouth with his own. 

It took her a few seconds to respond but she soon found herself running her fingers through his grey speckled hair, her lips fighting back against his as she kissed him hard, savouring the taste of his lips against her own. It was a feeling that never got old, no matter how much they hated and loved each other, when they came together like this it felt like time had stopped and there was only them.

They continued like this for a while, The Doctor’s fingers tugging roughly at his hair while his hands roamed her body. It was when The Master slipped his hands under her shirt and rubbed them up and over her stomach that The Doctor finally found her head again, pulling her mouth away from his she tried to speak but instead a soft moan left her lips as The Master started kissing and nipping at her neck, his hands running up and down her bare sides.

“Master...” She said softly trying to get his attention but instead only encouraged him to nip at neck harder, as he was determined to mark The Doctor’s skin causing an involuntary moan from her lips instead of words .

“Master, we really need to...” The Doctor tried again, this time still not getting any response from The Master except to kiss her hard on the lips, making her melt in against him again, struggling not to lose her head.

“Koschei Stop!” The Doctor yelled and pushed The Master away from her, separating herself from him so she could actually think and stop being caught up in how it felt to be touched by him.

“That was a bit rude Doctor, I thought you were enjoying that.”

The Doctor looked up at The Master feeling like she wanted to kiss him and hit him both at the same time, but instead she let out a frustrated groan.

“I was, but we need to talk and if we keep on kissing like this it will more than likely lead to something more. Then we will never end up talkin and we really need to talk Koschei.”

The Master rolled his eyes but didn’t argue, not wanting to push the Doctor too far in case she decided she had had enough of him.

“Alright then, lets talk.”

The Doctor shivered a little from the cold breeze, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She had almost forgotten how cold it was out here with how heated things had gotten before.

“Not out here, inside the Tardis.”

“Well then, lead on then Doctor.”

The Doctor grabbed The Master’s hand and pulled him into the Tardis, instantly feeling warmer the second she stepped in. Letting go of his hand, she then moved quickly to the console and made sure that they wouldn’t accidentally take off before she fixed her clothes up, pulling her shirts down over her belly where it had ridden up slightly with help from The Master. Rummaging in her pockets she pulled out a small compact mirror and checked her neck which thanks to The Master now had a dark red hickey on it.

“Why are you so obsessed with marking me Koschei.” She sighed, slightly annoyed in that moment because there was no way she could hide it, her companions would see this and they would know what it was instantly.

The Master walked up behind The Doctor and slid his arms around her, pulling her back against him.

“Because you are mine Theta and I want everyone to know you belong to me.” He growled softly into her ear, a shiver going down her spine at his words.

“See, this is why we need to talk. You can’t just go around saying those kinds of things.”

“Why not Doctor, I’m only saying what is true..” The Master smirked, nuzzling his nose against the mark on her neck, kissing it softly.

The Doctor found herself lost for words, unsure how to answer him but finding she could not deny that she was his in this body, she both loved and hated it.

“I-uh, please just behave for now Master, I just need to go and grab some food that my companions have prepared and excuse myself from eating with them, so we can talk, in private.” 

“Ooh, do I get to meet them then ? Do they know that I am the one who got you, oh what’s that old earth saying, up the duff?”

The Doctor cringed at The Master’s words, they just sounded so crude in her ears even if they were accurate. “No they don’t know that you are the baby’s father, I never mentioned anything to them except to Yaz and all I said to her was that you were an Ex.”

“An Ex, Oh Dear we are never Exes, we are just very on again off again in a sense.” The Master chuckled lowly, loosening his grip on The Doctor’s waist.

“Well it was either that or just say that it is super complicated and then I would have had to explained why it was complicated to Yaz and that is something I wouldn’t be able to do. Anyway, I need food and you need to stop distracting me.”

“Oh but you are so easy to distract Love.”

The Doctor found herself rolling her eyes for the second time in the space of an hour as she slipped from of The Master’s embrace, rearranging her hair so that it mostly covered the mark on her neck. Taking his hand into her own and pulling him out of the console room and down to the kitchen.

“Please behave Koschei.” She whispered to him, before she stepped into the room, letting her hand linger around his as he followed her in.

“Oh Doctor, we saved you some food, Graham has made a delicious pumpkin soup....Um who is he Doctor ?” Yaz asked as she looked over The Doctor’s shoulder to where The Master was standing.

“He is a friend. I kind of need to talk to about some very important things before we can leave which means I unfortunately won’t be able to join you three for dinner tonight. I promise we will continue with our conversation from before tomorrow though .”

Yaz looked the stranger up and down slowly, getting a weird feeling from him before her eyes fell on their intertwined hands. The Doctor didn’t realize, but some nights when she had been struggling to sleep and had asked Yaz to hold her as she slept, well she had a tendency to sleep talk and Yaz had learned more about The Doctor then she had ever wanted to know. And from what she had allowed herself to remember, she knew the basics of what The Doctor’s ex looked like. So unless she had a thing for men with grey streaked hair and a goatee, then this was him.

Yaz scooped up two large bowls full of the soup and handed one to The Doctor and then the other to her friend.

“Well you have to eat, so here is some food fo you Doctor and some for your ‘friend’ as well.” Yaz responded with a smirk, giving the Doctor a look that seemed to convey that she knew she was lying and she would have to explain later.

The Doctor blushed bright red, taking the bowl from Yaz with a soft thank you, before she dragged The Master back out of the kitchen without so much as another word. She lead him down the hall until she found her bedroom door, pulling him inside slowly as to not to spill the soup.

 

With the door closed and locked, The Master took the bowls from The Doctor and placed them on the top on a shelf, pushing The Doctor up against the wall, nuzzling against her neck as he slipped his hands under her shirt. He ran his hands up over her stomach, tracing the underside of her tender breasts causing her to groan softly at the sensation. She loved how the touches made her feel but it was becoming a little overwhelming and she knew if she didn’t stop herself now they would never talk about the baby.

 

She grabbed a hold of The Master’s wrists and pulled them away from her breasts, forcing him back from her slightly . “Koschei, you have to stop trying to distract me, you always do this when you don’t want to talk but we need to talk. I’m pregnant for goodness sake, with your baby, please focus on that and have a conversation with me.” She growled lowly, getting angry with The Master, he always used sex and kissing as way to get his way but not this time, she was determined they would talk and they were going to talk.

“Fine, lets have a talk, what exactly do you want to talk about. For Omegas sake, I know the baby is mine, we have talked about that already.” The Master snarled as he stepped back, pacing back and forth across the room in frustration .

“ I know we talked about that but we haven’t talked about our future and the baby’s future, I want our child to know their father, I want you to be around. I want to know if you are even willing to stick with me for longer than a quick shag or is that all you want from me, a quick roll in the bed when you feel like it and then leave me holding the baby?” The Doctor hadn’t meant for those words to come out like that but it was a part of what she had been feeling since she had found out she was pregnant. She loved Koschei, in whatever form they took and it broke her hearts that every time they were getting closer, well they ran away and right now she needed him , in this form, she needed the support that she could only get from them.

The Master glared at The Doctor, shaking his head in anger. “How dare you even think that, you have always been more to me than that, don’t you see that I am always trying to get your attention with all my schemes, especially when I was younger. For Goodness sake, the version of me who met you earlier today wanted to do nothing more then hold you tight to him and never let you go but he didn’t because he knew I needed to be the one to do that. What do you want to hear from me Theta, do you want to hear me say I Love you ? Is that what you want because I do, I love you Theta and I will be there for you as long as I can, I am not stable and you know that but I will try my best. If you want me to stay and raise our baby with you Doctor then I will alright, fine Theta ?”

The Doctor’s brain was racing a hundred miles an hour as she tried to keep up with The Master’s words, her hearts beating much more rapidly than normal when she heard those three words uttered from his lips.

When The Master stopped his pacing, pausing in front of the Doctor, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “That’s all I ever wanted to hear Koschei... and just so you know, I Love you too.” She grinned widely as he lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as The Master carried her over to the bed, carefully laying her down as they continued to kiss each other softly, savouring the moment of just pure happiness between them.

The Master lay himself down on his side next to The Doctor who nestled in against him, resting her head against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her close.

“So... does this mean you will stay with me and raise our baby, or at least be a part of it’s life somehow?” The Doctor asked softly, looking up into The Master’s eyes.

“I will stay, for now Theta...”

The Doctor nodded, knowing that was probably the best answer she could have got from him in this body, she would take it though, she would take the for now and hold onto it for as long as possible.

“Okay Koschei, for now it is then.”

The Master stroked his fingers carefully over The Doctor’s cheek, kissing her softly on the forehead, before running his hands down her side, resting one hand on her baby belly.

She hummed happily, fighting back a yawn that was trying to escape from her lips but failing.

“Am I boring you My Dear Doctor ?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

“No, I’m just tired, I’ve been getting tired very quickly recently. Growing this Little one has been taking up a lot of my energy recently.”

The Master chuckled and reached down, removing his own shoes before helping The Doctor with her own. Afterwards he pulled a blanket up over them and pulled The Doctor flush with him, running his fingers slowly through her hair.

“Go to sleep then Thete, I will be here when you wake up, I promise.”

The Doctor looked back up into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, well as far as she could tell that was. So she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head back against his chest, the sound of his hearts beating lulling her to sleep, but not before she whispered a soft “I love you.”

The Master pressed a kiss to the sleeping Doctor before deciding to sleep as well, their bowls of soup forgotten on the top shelf.


	6. 20-22 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!  
> I am so sorry this has taken me so long to write and update, seriously the last couple of months have been hectic.
> 
> Just to name a few things, we had to pack up our things from our temporary house and then move into our new house, nearly all of the family go sick almost immediately after and I have been sick in one way or another for the last 5 weeks. Because we moved I am also now driving over an hour to work each day, so that is two extra hours lost in my day for now until i find a job closer to home which i am also doing. SO MANY other little things have happened, including having my birthday while i was still sick in bed (Not fun but yeah), that it has just been a struggle to have the time, energy or muse to write but I DID IT !!!
> 
> So i can only hope that this chapter was worth waiting for and hopefully i will be able to update quicker next time, I dont think there will be too many more changes in the next couple of months except maybe a new job so hopefully i can write to my hearts content.
> 
> Sorry for making you guys wait and I love you all for sticking with this story, So enjoy and tell me what you think !!! 
> 
> And of course this chapter was Beta'd for me by the lovely D_f_m22, if you love Twissy fanfics you should definitely check out her stories !!

Two weeks, it had been two somewhat blissful weeks since The Doctor had welcomed The Master onto the Tardis. She had tentatively introduced him to her companions and there had been a lot of questions, some the Doctor refused to answer but The Master was all too pleased to, causing the Doctor to blush red at times and The Master to laugh, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks and nose until they had to excuse themselves for a while.

The Master had been surprisingly attentive, he had taken to giving her back rubs when they were sitting in the library alone or watching movies with the others and he had insisted on rubbing her stomach when they were tangled up in bed together late at night while the others were sleeping soundly in their beds.

And that is where they were now, the back of The Doctor’s head resting against The Master’s bare chest, their fingers resting intertwined on her rounded belly. If it hadn’t been obvious two weeks ago it was certainly obvious that it was a proper baby bump now, especially since The Doctor was unable to fit her usual clothes anymore and had taken to wearing oversized t-shirts and leggings unless they were going out somewhere which was not often for the time being, mainly because The Doctor was still adjusting to her new center of gravity and everyone was a bit paranoid she would hurt herself. To be honest, The Doctor was a bit worried too and she had come to the conclusion that she would need to stop traveling for the rest of her pregnancy and for a while after at the very least but she didn’t know how to break it to her Fam, mainly because she didn’t want them to all disappear on her but she also couldn’t expect them to stick around on the Tardis as she knew they had life’s that didn’t completely evolve around her.

But for now they were all here with her on the Tardis, all of them sleeping at the moment, well all except her and The Master that was. The Doctor herself was starting to doze as The Master held her, her eyes drooping closed when she was jolted awake in surprise by the feeling of a soft fluttering in her belly, it felt like there were butterflies in her stomach and it took her a second to figure out what had happened, her eyes widening in realization when she did. She was certain that it was the baby kicking for the first time because it didn’t feel like any of the many other things she had experienced so far, she hoped she was right but she just couldn’t be sure. That was until an almost identical fluttering happened under where her hand lay intertwined with The Master’s.

She looked up at him with a excited grin on her lips. “I think the baby just kicked Koschei.”

“Did they?” He asked calmly, although there was a hint of excitement in his voice as well so The Doctor knew he was excited about it too and not just humoring her, well at least she hoped he wasn’t.

She smiled brightly and nodded in response, moving their intertwined hands over to where she had felt the movement.

“It was right here Koschei, i know neither of us will be able to feel it with our hands yet but it was there...it felt so weird but amazing at the same time, I mean I already know there is a baby in there but it kind of double confirms it.”

“We don’t need anything to confirm it, i mean look at you, it is hard to hide in fact.” The Master responded before realizing how that probably sounded to The Doctor, especially after she pulled her hand away and crossed her arms in front of her, glaring silently at him.

“What I meant is that you look stunning and beautiful and gorgeous and so many other things and the baby bump only enhances all those things. I only wish I could feel the baby myself right now as I want to be able to feel that slight connection.” The Master smiled softly at The Doctor and she slowly smiled back, knowing it was just an unfortunate use of words. 

Gently, She intertwined their fingers again and brought his hand to her lips, lightly brushing them over his knuckles.

“You should be able to soon, after all the baby is getting stronger everyday but for now, maybe we could do something else that gives us both a bit more of a connection to the little one?”

“And what exactly would that be Theta?” The Master asked curiously.

“Well, we could do an ultrasound to check on the baby and if you like, find out the gender, how does that sound ?”

The Master’s face brightened at the suggestion, his other hand coming to rest on a empty space on her belly, The Doctor feeling completely enveloped in his embrace and loved in that moment.

“Can we do it now?” The Master asked excitedly.

The Doctor looked over at the clock on her bedside table, noticing it was almost four in the morning earth time. She had set up clocks around the Tardis for her companions and herself because she had constantly been waking them at the wrong times, so she now knew when not to make a massive amount of noise which meant if they were going to do this they would have to be quiet as they made their way to the med bay.

“Of course we can Koschei, but we just have to be quiet as everyone else is still asleep.”

“Alright then.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later they were all set up in the medbay, The Doctor making herself comfortable on the bed, pulling her shirt up off of her belly before putting the gel on her bump and moving it around with the wand, working it around her stomach until a clear picture started to show on the screen.

The Master sat to the side of the bed on a stool, watching impatiently, his eyes flickering over and over the screen to see if he could tell anything without having to be told by The Doctor but unfortunately he couldn’t.

“Why do you have such old technology on board for this kind of thing, You have all of time and space and yet you have a ultrasound machine from twenty first century earth.” The Master complained, causing the Doctor to roll her eyes and smirk.

“It is good technology Koschei and I haven’t had much need for it before so it hasn’t been a priority to update it besides, it is better than you think.”

She flicked a switch on the side of the wand and a live three dimensional image of the baby was projected into the air in front of them, The Doctor grinning at the Master like the cat who just got the cream. “See.”

The Master looked up in awe at the image, his eyes scanning the little life form above their heads for any indication of its gender, his face dropping slightly when he saw it. The Doctor was doing the same as him but her face grew bright with a massive smile when she saw what was definitely the confirmation of the baby’s gender.

“It’s a girl Koschei, we are having a little girl...” The Doctor continued to look up at the image, her eyes wide and a bright smile on her lips. She reached for The Master’s hand and he carefully wrapped his hand around hers, giving her a gentle reassuring squeeze which was probably more to reassure himself than it was for The Doctor, he couldn’t figure out why but the thought of having daughter terrified him.

The Doctor made sure to save the scan to the Tardis Database before she turned it off, intertwining her fingers with The Master’s as she sat up, smiling brightly at him.

“Everything alright ?” She asked after seeing the somewhat worried looking expression on The Master’s face.

“Yes, everything is good, just a little in shock in a way, I was certain it was a boy but a girl will be...good.”

“If you are sure ?” Raising an eyebrow in question, she pulled The Master’s hand to her lips causing him to smile in response.

“Everything is perfect Theta, you are perfect, our child is perfect, it might just take me a while to get used to it all.” The Master smiled softly at The Doctor who smiled back, leaning in against The Master who carefully wrapped his arms around her.

“Perfect.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later...

“What about Thenasoladora?”

“I am not naming our daughter such an old odd name, she won’t be raised on Gallifrey so why would I give her such a intense name.” The Doctor muttered in response, lying spread across the couch in the library, a book of earth baby names in one hand while her other hand cradled her stomach.

The Master on the other hand was sitting up straight at a desk, reading over old Galifreyian names. They were in the middle of a disagreement as The Doctor did not want an old Galifreyian name for their child but The Master did not want a Earth name for her either, it just seemed wrong to him but he had a feeling he was losing the battle which was rather infuriating to him.

Ever since he had found out that the baby was a girl he had been struggling with the fact for a reason he could not understand or even place and choosing the baby’s name was just something that was making him more frustrated and angry, even though he knew he shouldn’t be and it was causing tensions between him and the Doctor.

“It is tradition to give any Galifreyian child a name like that though, I thought you liked traditions?” The Master grumbled back, slamming closed the book in front of him.

“I do, but none of the names seem right, I really like Alyssa as a name but you said it is too earthy, What if I add something to it, how would that sound, What about Alyssamarvella or Alyssamirielle?” She shot back, looking over at The Master as she let out a long sigh.

“I think we have been cooped up too long Koschei, We need to get out for a small trip somewhere, a little shopping trip or something of the like. “

The Master rubbed his face slowly before looking up at the Doctor. “I don’t know, it is closer I think...i will consider it though and yes, a trip sounds like a good plan, after all your companions are probably a bit bored of the Tardis, there is only so much humans can do here and none of us have been out in nearly a month.”  
The Doctor nodded in agreement, forcing herself slowly up to sitting which took a few tries without help due to how far her belly was now protruding in front of her, she may be only half way there but on her tiny frame it was a struggle.

Finally on her feet she walked over to The Master and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “We will talk about this all later, I think we just need a bit of a distraction.”

He hummed in response, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him when she went to step away before standing up and kissing her softly on the lips. He then pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.

“You know I love you right ?”

“Of course I do, just like you know I love you right?” The Doctor whispered back.

“I certainly know that.” He chuckled softly before rubbing his hands reverently over her belly.

He pulled back reluctantly and took a steadying breath, as The Doctor looked up at him before clearing her throat. 

“Okay then, since we have that sorted, I will meet you in the console room with the others in about half an hour and then we can decide where to go, I just need to get changed and corral the others.”

She pressed another kiss to The Master’s lips before disappearing down to the wardrobe where she pulled out a soft blue dress that went down to her knees along with a pair of dark blue stockings with a star like pattern of gold thread sewn into it. She finished it off with a pair of white converse and her long coat, spinning around slightly as she slipped into it and almost lost her balance if it hadn’t been for the wall right behind her.

Once she was dressed she went off in search of Yaz, Ryan and Graham, rounding them up with time to spare so she headed to the console room and knowing that her companions would follow as soon as they were ready.

She was surprised when she entered the console room and The Master was nowhere in sight, but she didn’t start to worry until she saw a piece of paper lying on top of some of the controls. Picking it up, her eyes skimmed over the words on it and promptly dropped it in shock, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she fought back a sob.

 

\----------------------------  
Dear Theta,  
I am sorry but I am leaving for a short while as I need to get my head around everything,  
I thought I was okay but when we found out we are having a little girl,   
I freaked out and I have not been able to stop the feelings since then.  
What I am needing is just a little time and I promise I will come back,   
so please do not worry, just look after our little one and yourself.

With Love,   
Koschei  
\----------------------------

 

He had gone, the bastard had left her and he hadn’t even had the decency to tell her to her face that he needed time, she would have given it to him if he had told her. Her hands were gripped tightly against the edge of the console as a flurry of emotions went through her, angry, sad, furious and scared were the overwhelming ones in that moment but especially scared. She had gotten so used to having him around in the last month that she instantly felt lost without him. A sudden thought crossed her mind that scared her even more, where had he gone, she had to know. Not to follow him but to just know where he was as she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was somewhere that she could not follow to.

She flicked, twirled and prodded at a few switches, eventually bringing up the tracking system she had long ago activated on his Tardis and it confirmed her worst fears. He had left alright and headed right smack dab onto the Mondasian Colony ship, a place she could never go.


	7. 22 Weeks Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Im not so sure about this chapter but i have been stuck for a while and i kind of just needed a bit of a in between chapter so there will be a bit of a time jump after this but anyway i hope you like the chapter and any bad writing, spelling or anything is all mine. Also sorry about taking so long to get this chapter out, life sucks when i am driving over an hour to work every day

Yaz, Ryan and Graham were chatting between themselves, excited for a trip anywhere after a month of being ship bound, which was still fun but they were all in a dire need for some fresh air, and none of them were opposed to a shopping trip on a alien planet either. So when they walked into the console room, it took them a second to understand the scene in front of them. There were parts, tools and just random object strewn all over the floor, making it somewhat like a minefield if you were not watching your step and in the centre of it was The Doctor.  
She was sitting on the floor, her knees tucked up as close to her chest as she possibly could get them in her current condition. One arm was gripped tightly around a small ancient looking teddy, while the other was resting on her knees along with her head, her body shaking from the tears she was crying.

Graham was the first to move, carefully making his way through the mess until he was standing beside the Doctor. He lowered himself onto his knees, feeling them creak as they bent and settled on the floor, resting a hand gently against The Doctor’s back.

The Doctor’s body stopped shaking for a second when she looked up at Graham, her red rimmed eyes still shining with tears. Without saying a word, Graham wrapped his arms around her and just held her, The Doctor resting her head against his shoulder as she continued to cry, eventually her sobs changing to soft sniffles. As Graham was comforting The Doctor, Ryan and Yaz started to tidy up the room, placing all the items in one spot out of the way as they knew The Doctor would be embarrassed by the mess otherwise. Once they were finished, they joined The Doctor and Graham on the floor, Yaz kneeling in front of them and Ryan sitting slightly off to the side.

Graham was the one to break the silence, still rubbing The Doctor’s back slowly. “What happened Doc?”

The Doctor pulled back from Graham and lowered her legs, instead sitting cross-legged, her arms tight around the time-beaten teddy as she continued to stare at her lap.

“He Left...” She said in a soft, barely there voice.

“Who le- Oh you mean...The Master left ?” Ryan asked softly, slowly realizing that there was only one person missing from their small party.

The Doctor nodded and sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. “Yeah, he left.”

“Why would he do that ?” Yaz gave The Doctor a bewildered look, confused as to why The Master had just up and left .

The Doctor looked up at Yaz before letting out a hiccuping sob. “He said he needed time, to sort out things and how he was feeling.”

“Well that sounds like he just got nervous and he will be back, just give him time Darling.” Graham responded with a soft smile, the hand that had been rubbing her back coming to rest on her shoulder.

The Doctor shook her head but didn’t say anything, trying not to start sobbing again.

Graham, Yaz and Ryan all looked at each other confused before Yaz tentatively moved closer to  
The Doctor, resting a hand on her knee. “You don’t think he will come back, why Doctor, what do you know?”

The Doctor let out a long shaky breath before she responded. “I was there when he regenerated and where he has gone is where it happened, I mean I didn’t see it happen but I know it in my hearts that he did. It was earlier in my time-line, not long before I regenerated and met you three actually. But he was so bitter and angry, he wouldn’t have anything to do with me, I understand why now but it hurt at the time. I know he regenerated though as Missy shared her secret with me before she left with him, she was planning to kill him so he would regenerate.”

They all took a few moments to let her words sink in, all of them finding it hard to comprehend everything that The Doctor had just told them.

“Who is Missy ? and why would she want to kill The Master?” Yaz asked The Doctor gently, squeezing her knee.

The Doctor looked around at her little ragtag family, her grip on the teddy loosening slightly as she tried to think of the best way to explain who Missy was without confusing them further.

“You remember how I have said several times that I used to be a grey haired Scotsman but specifically that i was male and now I am a woman, Well Missy is actually a Time lord as well, specifically a female regeneration of The Master, so to cut a long story short, Missy killed the Master so he would regenerate into her for certain reasons...”

The Doctor let the Teddy fall into her lap and wiped her face dry with her fingers, rubbing them against her temples before running her hands through her hair.

“I’m sorry guys, I rather ruined our day out before it even began didn’t I ?”

“Not your fault Doctor, I think we can all agree that The Master is to blame here, Do you feel up to going out today at all now Doc ?” Yaz replied as the others nodded in agreement to it not being through any fault of the Doctor .

The Doctor shook her head slowly. “Not today, I just need a little bit of time to work out everything now and then I promise we will go on a trip, I really am sorry Fam...”

“Its okay Doc, life happens and we will get to go on a trip sooner or later, we can wait and besides, Ryan had a new game he wanted to show me on the Vortex console, didn’t you ?” Graham answered with a wide smile.

“Sure Granddad, whatever you say. ” Ryan chuckled before leaning down a pressing a kiss to the Doctor’s cheek, Graham doing the same before whispering to the Doctor. “Look after yourself My Dear, also never be afraid to ask us for help.”

The Doctor looked up at Graham and gave him a soft but genuine smile in reply, watching as they both disappeared back into the Tardis, only turning to Yaz when they were out of sight.

Wordlessly Yaz helped The Doctor to stand up somewhat awkwardly, leaning against her for support as The Doctor’s legs felt a little weak beneath her. The Doctor made sure she had the teddy with her as she stood, Yaz leading her back to her bedroom where she helped to settle The Doctor onto her bed, The Doctor holding the teddy close to her stomach again.

Sitting herself down on the side of the bed, Yaz rubbed her friend’s arm slowly. “I have to ask Doc, what is with the teddy, it looks incredibly old.”

The Doctor blushed slightly. “It was a present from My friend and roommate Koschei when we were in The Academy together on Gallifrey... They gave it to me as a birthday present, having made it themselves. They were always creative like that.”

“Is Koschei the Master ?”

The Doctor blinked up at Yaz in surprise at her quick thinking. “Uh yeah it is, That was their name when we were younger before we all got titles or gave ourselves titles , They were my best friend and sometimes they still are but at times they are also my Best Enemy... We have a long and complicated history...”

She let out a soft yawn which Yaz took as a suggestion for her to leave but before she could move from the bed a hand wrapped around her wrist, holding her there. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep at the very least Yaz?” She pleaded softly, her face showing how vulnerable she was feeling in that moment.

Yaz smiled at her and nodded, telling The Doctor to scoot over slightly so she could lie beside her which she gladly did, The Doctor resting her head against Yaz’s shoulder as Yaz wrapped her arms around he Doctor.

“You know that no matter what happens Doc that we will all be here for you, whatever you need, please just ask.”

The Doctor nodded against Yaz’s shoulder, her breathing slowly evening out until she was asleep, Yaz staying there with her while she slept so that she was not alone when she woke up.

 

Two Weeks Later ( 24 weeks)

It had been hard for The Doctor to instantly get up and going again after The Master left, she had needed time to work through everything that was now going to happen as all of the plans she had made with him were now no longer viable and her emotions were not helping either, there had been some days where she had been sullen and withdrawn, only allowing Yaz around her and other days she had been angry and no one wanted to be around her on those days but over the last couple of days The Doctor had started to settle down and become much more like her old self and today, two weeks after The Master leaving, was finally the day that she felt up to going out and about, albeit only on a small shopping trip but they were all going to get out and about on a alien planet and everyone was excited, including the Doctor.

She was currently running around the console room, even though her body was protesting it, excitedly fiddling with knobs and dials on the control panel as she set up the co ordinates for where she planned to take her Fam.

Yaz, Ryan and Graham walked into the room as The Doctor was running around, all of them just glad to see the happy Doctor that they were used to. Graham had a picnic basket in one hand that he and the Tardis had prepared to make sure that they all had plenty of food to eat while they were out and about, knowing that otherwise the Doctor would forget to eat which was a no no now days.

The Doctor twirled to a stop when they all arrived, the converse sneakers she was wearing squeaking when she suddenly stopped. The Doctor was currently wearing her old shoes that she had not worn since her tenth body as her boots had unfortunately gotten a little too tight and the converse were the only things that felt comfortable to her as well as wearing a Tardis blue dress along with a pair of stockings that shone like they had stars sewn into them. She had topped it off with her long coat which no longer closed over her belly but that didn’t bother her because right now as long as she was somewhat comfortable than she was happy.

She smiled and rubbed her hand over her belly when her daughter kicked due to the Doctor being still, the little girl having become more active over the last few weeks and seeming to love to kicking when The Doctor was stationary.

Turning her attention to her Fam, she grinned brightly before she spoke. 

“I have been thinking about where we could go for our trip and then I thought, Alpha Centauri, that’s always nice this time of year, and I haven’t been in that system in years so that is where we are going, Well the planet Proxima Centauri to be exact. They surprisingly have a very large market system that caters to quite a few planets around, a bit like Kerblam but they don’t deliver, you have to go there. It’s not like Kerblam in any other ways though guys so there is no need to worry about that, but they do have anything you could buy and I do have four cards with unlimited credits on it.”

The Doctor’s grin widened as she held up four silver cards that looked much like a credit card on earth, which she then happily handed to each of them, all of them excited about the shopping trip.

“Are you sure it is all safe Doc, nothing that could cause you any problems?” Ryan questioned even though he was excited about going.

“All completely safe Ryan, I have chosen a safe timezone and the Tardis wouldn’t let anything happen to me by leading us astray so we will be having fun on this trip and nothing else.” The Doctor assured Ryan and the others before flipping the switch for the Tardis to take off.

The Tardis got them there with surprisingly very little turbulence, The Doctor feeling only slightly queasy from the trip. 

When they all stepped outside as a group they seemed to collectively breathe in the crisp fresh air, all realizing that they had been in the Tardis for far too long and how much they had missed the fresh air on a new planet.

Making sure the Tardis was locked up, They all set off in the direction of the brightly coloured marketplace in front of them, getting there in no time.

Once there they split up into two groups, promising to meet up back at the Tardis in two hours so that they could have lunch. Graham and Ryan disappeared into the crowds, as The Doctor and Yaz headed in another direction, finding themselves outside a stall that had every type of baby clothing she ever thought possible. The Doctor and Yaz spent a good hour in this one place, buying a extensive range of girls clothing in many different colours and styles until the Doctor was sure she had enough to last her a very long while. They then moved onto another stall where the Doctor found some clothes for herself and some other things for the baby, while Yaz picked out some dresses for herself. By the end of the two hours The Doctor and Yaz, their arms laden with all their purchases made their way back to the Tardis and deposited the clothes and other items into the console room before heading outside again to wait for the boys.

When they hadn’t arrived on time to their meet up they thought that maybe they had just gotten distracted and lost track of time but by the thirty minute mark they knew something must have happened to Ryan and Graham so The Doctor and Yaz set off in the direction that they had headed and after about ten minutes of walking, they came across a rather large gathering around what looked like a stage in the market and of course Graham and Ryan were in the middle of it all.

Both Ryan and Graham were in what looked to be stocks and people were pelting rotten food at them which made a squelching sound every time that it hit them. She looked around until she saw a form that was rather familiar, a native Alpha Centauri, the soft spoken race with one big eye who she had encountered several times in her long life.

Hoping that this being was in charge, she walked up to it and bowed as gracefully as she possibly could, greeting them in the proper way before standing up straight again. She introduced herself as The Doctor and The Alpha Centaurian bowed to her, having heard of her from its ancestors and being told how important she is to their race.

With the formalities out of the way, The Doctor cleared her throat before continuing. “I must ask, what did these two men do to end up in the stocks like this?”

“They stared at The Empress, you are supposed to avert your eyes if the empress is even in the market.” The Alpha Centauri replied matter of factly.

“Ahh okay, you see, they didn’t know that as I might have forgotten to tell them that... I uh have been having a few memory lapses recently, so please would you be able to release them as they are my companions.”

The Alpha Centauri stared at her for a long second before they nodded their big head. “I can but you will need to leave immediately.”

The Doctor smiled brightly and nodded quickly. “Of Course, we will be gone as soon as they are free.”

The Alpha Centauri moved over to the stocks and release the Ryan and Graham to the Doctor’s custody who led them away quickly before moving behind them once they were out of the market.

The Doctor then followed behind the boys, leaning quite a bit on Yaz until they were all back on the Tardis. She didn’t stop moving around though until they were in the Vortex, just grateful that she hadn’t had to fight to rescue them this time around as she knew she was not physically up to it anymore.

Leaning back against one of the columns she sighed deeply before looking up at her Fam. “I can’t do this anymore, if I had needed to fight to save you and not just use my reputation we would have all been in trouble...I’ve actually been thinking about this since Koschei left, and I think i need to just stop travelling and settle for a while. So I am taking you guys back to earth and your time and we are all going to stay there for a while, including me.”

Her Fam all looked up at her slightly surprised but none of them argued as they all knew that it would happen eventually, they just didn’t think it would be yet.

“Where do you plan to live on Earth Doc, are we going to still be able to see you ?”

The Doctor nodded and smiled softly at them all. “I was actually thinking about a little two bedroom flat that I saw when I last took you guys home for a couple of days, its not far from your flat actually Yaz...would you guys be alright with that ?”

“Of Course.” They all said in unison, everyone laughing loudly.

“I’m glad to hear that, but before we do anything about that, you two need showers.”


	8. 30 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Short filler chapter but the next chapter will be much longer and quite intense in many aspects so hopefully this is enough for now, i am sorry that i am so slow at writing, life just doesn't like me at the moment and is throwing me lots of things to do and change but things are getting more settled so hopefully i will be writing more often now.

The Doctor and her companions had done a lot in the last six weeks, They had arrived back in Sheffield and immediately set about sorting out a flat for The Doctor. Once she had her keys to her new place she had moved the Tardis in and with a lot of help from Yaz, Ryan and Graham, she had her furniture moved out of the Tardis and into the right places in the small but cozy little flat. It would have gone quicker if she had done anything more than direct her companions but every time she had tried to pick up a box one of her Fam had taken it out of her arms, making sure that she didn’t hurt herself in any way which The Doctor was getting annoyed with but she also understood why and she was grateful to have friends like them.

After a long day of moving furniture around and bringing out boxes full of items that The Doctor should need, she was finally left alone while the others went to rest, The Doctor using the time to slowly unpack things, paying special attention to the nursery as she put away all the clothes and other supplies that she had .

By the time the Doctor was all settled into the tiny flat she had already passed the halfway mark on her pregnancy and was finding it harder and harder to move around without getting tired but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t getting bored with being in a small flat and not out traveling the universe already. But then there were times where she was perfectly content with her life in that moment and a lot of that time consisted of the conversations she was having with her daughter.

When at 24 weeks she had felt a unknown telepathic connection out of the blue she had been a little scared but after a little bit of probing on her end she had found out that it was in fact her little girl trying to say hi and since then she had just gotten stronger and stronger, The Doctor just sitting for hours talking with her and teaching her things as she continued to grow.

The Doctor had just finished with the nursery and was resting in a old rocking chair she had found in the Tardis when she felt the familiar tingle of her daughter trying to connect with her. When she didn’t respond immediately there was a sharp kick to her lower stomach which made her wince as she rubbed at the spot slowly.

“Hey, that wasn’t very nice Sweetie pie, Mummy is just feeling a little tired but she was about to respond.” She said out loud as she continued to rub at her bump before opening her mind up to her daughter who sent her a soft apology when they were connected together.

“It’s alright little one, but don’t worry, I will always be here for you my Princess, I love you three million.”

The little girl sent a wave of love back to her mother and they both just sat there, content in the happiness and love that was being shared between the two of them.

Later on that same day The Doctor was dozing on the sofa when Yaz let herself in with the key The Doctor had given her, carrying a pile of groceries that she had picked up for her best friend. After she had put everything away she moved into the lounge and carefully shook the Doctor’s shoulder, smiling softly as her eyes fluttered open and she gave Yaz a tired smile back before yawning widely and stretching.  
“Hey Doc, sorry to wake you but i thought we should probably have some food, even if it is just some junk food or something in front of a movie or TV show, what do you think ?”

The Doctor rubbed her eyes and yawned again. “I like the sound of Pizza and I have been wanting to watch the Chilling adventures of Sabrina on netflix...if that’s alright with you ?”

Yaz grinned and nodded, pulling out her phone. “What kind of pizza do you want ?”

“Chicken Cranberry pizza but also a small Hawaiian pizza as well. Oh and some chips as well.”

“Hungry much ?” Yaz chuckled softly.

“Very.”

Once the food had arrived Yaz and The Doctor had settled back onto the couch, pulling a blanket over her all the way up to the top of her bump as they started on the first episode of Sabrina, both of them watching the show intently as they slowly ate their way through the pizza’s in front of them, The Doctor loving the parts where Madam Satan would show up as she looked and acted so much like Missy so even though it made her feel sad that she wasn’t with her anymore it also made her remember things about her fondly, like the nights where they had been the ones curled up on the couch in the Vault watching Disney movies or to The Doctor’s surprise, Mork and Mindy as Missy just adored the crazy alien played by Robin Williams.

Bringing herself back from reminiscing, The Doctor caught the tail end of the first episode as Sabrina picked a apple from the apple tree in the center of the maze, a Malum Mallis apple to be precise and bit into it giving the young witch a vision of what might happen were she to go through with her dark baptism.

With the end of the episode The Doctor stretched out her tired body and sighed happily, turning to Yaz with a bright smile.

“Thank you Yaz, I needed this...Do you mind staying up and watching another episode or two with me tonight ?”

Yaz grinned in response and nodded happily. “That sounds like a excellent plan.”


	9. Ready to Burst !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha okay, I don't know how but i finished it !!! The next chapter I mean so you guys get another chapter today as well !!!!  
> This chapter covers birth in a little bit of detail so if you do not want to read that part feel free to skip to the end after the first half of the chapter. It's not graphic but I also know it is not something that everyone wants to read so i am adding it as a trigger warning.
> 
> But ANYWAY !!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter !!!!

The Doctor felt ready to burst, she was now at forty two weeks and her daughter had finally stopped growing, leaving her with a very large baby bump and no centre of gravity to speak of. At forty weeks when humans were at full term, Gallifreyian’s still had another month for the small intricacies of Timelord biology which were being woven into the baby girl’s tiny body. Regeneration energy was now coursing through her veins and had surprised The Doctor when in her forty-first week of pregnancy her belly had started to glow golden and continued to do so whenever her daughter seemed to be happy or excited, little kicks leaving a glowing footprint against her belly just long enough for The Doctor to see them.

So by the end of her Forty second week of pregnancy she was very much used to it. In Fact She was sitting in her rocking chair in the nursery, rubbing her belly as she hummed a galifreyian nursery rhyme to her daughter, her stomach glowing with a slight golden light when there was a loud knock at the front door.

The Doctor had honestly thought she was hearing things until she heard another equally loud knock again and that forced her to move as she called out to whoever was at the front door. “I will be there in a minute!” Slowly she got out of the chair and waddled her way to the front door, breathing rather heavily from the exertion as she finally got to the front door.

With a click of the lock The Doctor opened the door expecting to see Yaz or Ryan, or even Graham standing there in front of her door like they had many times in the previous months but instead she saw a face that she hadn’t seen in a very long time and it made her hearts stop for a second. Standing in front of her was a woman, with long brown curls and striking blue eyes that seemed to bore into her, she was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white blouse and a purple blazer along with a pair of black heels but her clothes choices were not what surprised her, it was the fact that she was certain she should have been dead. The Doctor stood slack jawed in front of Missy, unable to completely comprehend that Missy was there, in front of her, alive.

Missy smirked at The Doctor’s reaction as she looked her best friend up and down, taking in everything about her in that moment.

“Did you miss me ?”

The Doctor’s answer came in the form of a sharp slap against Missy’s face, the taller time-lady letting out a hiss of pain but she quickly caught The Doctor who then burst into tears and crumpled against her, her head coming to rest against Missy’s chest.

Missy wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around The Doctor and pulled her close, pressing a kiss into the blondes hair as she continued to sob, Missy herself fighting back tears, a few escaping down her cheeks as her hands slowly rubbed The Doctor’s back.

“I am so so sorry Theta, I should never have left you, and I am sorry I was gone for so long.”

The Doctor pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes, still held in Missy’s embrace. “I know, but what took you so long and how are you here now?”

Missy pressed a kiss to her forehead, The Doctor closing her eyes with a soft content sigh. “Come on Theta, lets get you sitting down and I will tell you everything.”

The Doctor nodded and allowed Missy to manhandle her into the lounge, helping her to sit down on her purple sofa. The Mistress settling herself onto the soft plush couch, kicking off her heels and sitting cross legged across from the Doctor who was staring at her expectantly, her hand absent-mindedly rubbing her belly.

Missy breathed in deeply and picked up one of The Doctor’s hands, rubbing circles into the skin of her hand as she started to speak.

“Firstly, I screwed up and I hope you can forgive me for leaving you when I did, it was a very stupid thing to do. As for your questions... I took so long to get back to you as i had forgotten, I didn’t have any memory of you pregnant or being in this female form as my previous self blocked it from me, so the whole time i was with your twelfth regeneration I didn’t know anything. It was only once I was on the colony ship that those memories started to come back to me in small pieces and when I was shot in the back by myself, well that truly brought them back.”

The Doctor pursed her lips together and squeezed Missy’s hand. “How did you survive that Koschei ?”

Missy smiled brightly and squeezed The Doctor’s hand back tightly. “You know me, I am always prepared. I luckily was wearing my corset that had a built in force field so even though i got shot i did not take the full brunt of the force so after a little while i was able to heal and then I finally found my way back to you...”

Tears started to stream down both of their cheeks again, The Doctor tugging on Missy’s hands and pulling her close to her, planting a passionate kiss onto her lips, the two of them kissing until they both had to take a breath if they didn’t want their respiratory bypasses to kick in. They rested their foreheads against one another’s and just stayed there breathing in and out slowly as a flurry of emotions rushed through the both of them.

“It was a very stupid thing to do Koschei but I do forgive you... I can’t believe you are here now, please promise me you will never leave like that again, I mean at least tell me if you are going to leave...”

Missy smiled softly at The Doctor. “I promise to tell you if I am going to leave but I also promise that I have no plans to do anything of the sort in the near future Theta, you are stuck with me.”

The Doctor chuckled at Missy’s answer but believed her in that moment and she decided to allow her the trust she knew they needed to move forward.

“Omph” The Doctor groaned and rubbed her belly as their daughter made herself known, a soft fluttering of gold dancing across her belly as she poked and prodded at her mother.

“I think our daughter is in agreement with that promise, she doesn’t want you going anywhere either.”

Missy’s hands hovered over The Doctor’s stomach, the time-lady looking at her with nervous excitement.

” May I ?”

She got a nod from the Doctor who pulled up the oversized shirt she was wearing and moved Missy’s hand onto the bare skin on her baby bump, their fingers now interlaced as they rested over their child, the golden light shinning up through their fingers as their daughter kicked happily in response, a look of awe covering Missy’s face.

“Hello Little one, I’m back my little princess and I am not going anywhere this time.”

...............

The Doctor and Missy were snuggled up close in bed after a whirlwind of a week, The Mistress had seamlessly inserted herself back into her life, well she had after she had been interrogated by The Doctor’s Fam, each one of them taking the time to tell Missy how hurt The Doctor had been when she had left and making her promise never to do that to her again or else there would be consequences. 

Throughout it all The Mistress had sat there and listened which was a feat in itself but she also made the promises they had asked for and everyone left by the end of that day satisfied that they had done all that they could to make sure that The Doctor was happy and safe.

Back in the bed though, The Doctor was wide awake, lying wrapped up in Missy’s arms as she slept contently, trying to breath in and out slowly to keep herself calm as a shot of pain rippled across her stomach, it was a pain that was indescribable as she had never experienced something like this before and it rather scared her.

Well she had in fact been experiencing braxton hicks for the last month but this was much stronger than those had ever been and it seemed to be lasting longer and was already becoming more frequent. When the pain stopped The Doctor extracted herself from Missy’s arms and waddled her way to the bathroom before returning not long after and resting herself back on the bed. Another shot of pain rippled across her belly making The Doctor whimper, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes as she cradled her stomach.

Missy groaned and rubbed at her eyes slowly, sitting up as she heard the sound of pain coming from the Doctor. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Missy rubbed her back slowly, feeling how tense she was.

“Theta, are you alright ?”

The Doctor let out a low sigh as the pain stopped, turning to Missy before shaking her head.

“I think my contractions have started Koschei...I was woken up by the pain about twenty minutes ago and I just had another one just now.”

“Oh...okay, we talked about the plan, I need to get you onto the Tardis and into the Med Bay before ringing Yaz to come over . You also want me to ring the boys so they know what is happening... was there anything else to the beginning of the plan?”

The Doctor smiled softly at Missy and shook her head, grateful that she was there with her in that moment. “That’s all for now Missy. Thank you.”

“I will be back soon to help you to the Tardis, will you be okay by yourself ?”

“Of course.” 

The Doctor rubbed at her stomach slowly as she tried not to panic, she hadn’t wanted to show Missy but she was scared, she had been preparing for the baby for a long time it felt but right in this moment she didn’t know if she could do it, she didn’t know if she could bring this baby into the world and she honestly was starting to question if she would be a good mother, all the memories of her wrongdoings as a father rushing back to her as she started to hyperventilate, only stopping when another contraction hit her but once it had cleared she started to panic again.

Missy walked back into the room and rushed over to The Doctor when she saw the state she was in, kneeling down in front of her and cupping her cheek, looking The Doctor straight in the eyes.

“What’s wrong Theta, is something wrong with the baby, are you alright?” She asked softly.

The Doctor just shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked down at Missy.

“I can’t do this, I can’t be a parent again, it never worked out well the last couple of times I tried so why did I think it would work this time.”

Missy gave the Doctor a soft smile and wrapped her hand with The Doctor’s squeezing it gently before moving to sitting next to her .

“That is utter nonsense Theta and you know it, you are one of the most caring and loving people in the universe and any child would be lucky to have you as their parent and I don’t know where you got the idea that you were a bad parent the first couple of times around because you did everything you could for your children and believe me I know what a bad parent looks like and you are not one.”

The Doctor let out a hiccuping sob and was about to speak in response to Missy’s kind words when another contraction hit her hard, causing her to crush Missy’s hand as she doubled over in pain.

Missy carefully rubbed The Doctor’s back until it passed, The Doctor leaning in against Missy for support as tears of pain streamed down her cheeks.

“Okay Thete, we need to get you to the med bay now and check both you and our daughter over alright, I’m going to carry you and I don’t want any arguments.”

The Doctor went to argue that she would be fine to walk but then decided it was not worth it so she wrapped her arms around Missy and allowed her to carry her down the hall and into the Tardis, making it to the med bay in a very short amount of time where she carefully lay The Doctor down on the bed that the Tardis had set up in the room a couple of months previous, knowing she would most likely be giving birth there.

The Doctor gratefully settled onto the bed, watching Missy scurry around the room as she pulled out everything they should possibly need , making sure everything that was needed, including clothing for the baby and the Doctor within arms reach.

Missy had changed into more apporpriate clothes than her dressing gown while The Doctor was still in her night dress which was probably the best option for her right now. Missy got the Tardis to run a full body scan on The Doctor and the baby, The Tardis putting the results on a little tablet that Missy had with her.

“Our daughter is coming fast Thete but you both still are not ready yet, I think you need to get up and walk around for a while.”

The Doctor nodded and with Missy’s help got up and started walking around the room. They were doing this for nearly an hour before anything happened, Missy making phone calls to Yaz, Ryan and Graham as she helped her around the room, only stopping when she was having contractions which were still slowly getting closer and closer together.

It was not long after one of her contractions that The Doctor felt a slight pop and water started to slowly trickle down her legs causing her to stop in alarm.

“I-I think my water just broke Missy...” 

Missy raised her eyebrows and helped The Doctor back to the bed before getting the tardis to scan The Doctor again. This time the results showed that The Doctor’s body and their baby would almost be ready soon which Missy was grateful for as she hated seeing her best friend in so much pain.

“I think the walking is at a end unfortunately, but hopefully that means that our little one will be here soon.”

“She feels like she is almost ready...Well that is the feeling I get from our daughter.” The Doctor replied as she settled herself back down , getting as comfortable as she could with the contractions now coming every few minutes.

This was the scene that Yaz turned up to find, The Doctor crushing Missy’s hand as she tried not to scream through another contraction, Missy struggling to not grimace in pain or at the pain The Doctor was in. Neither The Doctor or Missy saw her and she was amazed to see such a personal moment between the two of them, Missy running her fingers through The Doctor’s sweat matted hair as she whispered soft reassurances to her. When the contraction finally passed the two women finally noticed Yaz but Missy was the one to speak.

“You are just in time my dear, I need you to take my place with the hand crushing so I can help The Doctor through the rest of it all.”

Yaz quickly switched with Missy who moved around and adjusted the sheet covering the lower half of the Doctor’s body.

Yaz smiled brightly at The Doctor who gave her a tired smile back, Yaz squeezing her hand gently in reassurance.

Missy had double and triple checked everything before she had said anything to The Doctor but she knew that now was the time if there was ever going to be a time.

“Theta Love, I need you to start pushing on your next contraction. Can you do that for me please?”

The Doctor nodded but didn’t speak, trying to keep her energy for the next stage.

When her next contraction started she pushed as hard as she could, crushing Yaz’s hand as Missy encouraged her softly, watching carefully to see the progress.

They all did this several more times before Missy exclaimed that she could see the head and with two more pushes Missy was now holding the tiny little girl in her arms, all the adults in the room holding their own breaths until they heard a loud cry from the baby girl.

The Doctor had crumpled back against the bed but her eyes were stuck on Missy and the tiny little baby in her arms.

Missy found herself entranced by the little girl, her bright hazel eyes staring up at her as she whimpered softly, getting used to her new surroundings. Missy had to force her eyes away from their daughter but she knew someone else needed to hold her more than she did.

She moved the little girl from her own arms and onto The Doctor’s chest, slipping the little girl under her night dress so they had skin to skin contact. The Doctor stared at the little girl on her chest in stunned silence, she was so perfect with her cute button nose and her cupids bow lips, she had the Doctor and Yaz so utterly distracted that they did not even notice Missy making sure that the Doctor was well in every way possible or when she cut the cord, disposing of any mess.

Eventually she had cleaned up as much as she could and had settled in a chair next to The Doctor, just staring at her and The Doctor’s daughter who was wide awake and contently staring at her mother, The Doctor’s eyes not leaving the little girls hazel one.

“I think you are right Theta, Alyssamarvella is a perfect name for her.” Muttered Missy quietly.

The Doctor smiled brightly at Missy before looking back at their daughter and pressing a gentle kiss against her golden hair.

“Hello there Alyssa...”


End file.
